


summerhouse

by PlayerTwoHeere



Series: strangers - trash boat [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (not sexually), Dorks, M/M, Summer Fic, Teasing, and if you read the first two parts, boyf riends - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, fluff-ish, slight angst if you’re squinting, talk of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: The light from the fire outside of a lake house, the glow casting shadows over Jeremy’s pale face as he talked excitedly about ghosts or some shit like that, being a total and utter adorable nerd.~~~“Micah?”“Yeah, Jer?”“D’you believe in ghosts?”





	summerhouse

_The light from the fire outside of a lake house, the glow casting shadows over Jeremy’s pale face as he talked excitedly about ghosts or some shit like that, being a total and utter adorable nerd._

It was the middle of summer after their senior year, and the two boys were sitting outside the tiny summerhouse on the lakeside. Jeremy was sitting by the small campfire, orange and red and yellow tongues of flame leaping and dancing in the firepit. He didn’t even mind the slightly damp, pine needle strewn ground when he had Michael’s head on his lap and the quiet lapping of the waves on the shore behind him. Michael was actually letting him touch his hair for once, saying that it was essentially a mess by now anyways. Jeremy was definitely making the most of this experience.

“Micah?” Jeremy finally broke the comfortable silence, his voice almost seeming to slice through the sound of crickets and the crackling fire. He almost regretted ruining the peace. He looked down at Michael and felt his face soften into a smile. Michael was looking at the fire, and he could see the reflections of it in his eyes. The boys had only been dating for about a month or two, but every time Jeremy looked at him he felt like a lovesick boy with a crush again.

“Yeah, Jer?” Michael said, as Jeremy’s fingers twirled in his soft dark hair almost absentmindedly. Michael turned his head towards him. Jeremy’s question almost died in his throat when Michael met his eyes with a sort of quiet amusement.

“D’you believe in ghosts?” Michael seemed too content to think about stuff like that, about death and the afterlife. Jeremy kind of just wanted to wait here with his boyfriend until the fire died, playing with his soft hair and maybe, maybe getting a few kisses, but he felt like he had to fill the silence. Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair once more as Michael shrugged.

Jeremy wasn’t deterred by Michael’s lack of enthusiasm. He just continued on in the same lazy, half-asleep tone, like he didn’t actually care. “It’s like, your body stops working or some shit. Your brain stops, but do you? I mean, something has to happen to your you-ness when you die, right?” Michael smiled a little, and Jeremy was pretty sure it was how he had phrased the sentence. “Not like, your soul or anything, but you can’t just stop existing. Can you? If you can, that would probably suck. Just like, boom, you’re dead and non-existent now.”

Michael laughed a little, and Jeremy tore his eyes away from the taller boy’s face, turning back to the fire. “If you do stay after as some sort of ghost or spirit, is it your choice? Or are you forced to against your will? Do ghosts even have a will after they die? But anyways, if I die early-“ Michael’s head turned quickly in Jeremy’s lap at the words.

“Calm down, you dork, I’m not planning on it.” Jeremy smirked slightly, looking down at Michael, who seemed a little freaked out at the prospect. “Not…” He trailed off, shaking his head. Now was not the time to think about that, or finish that sentence. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the ending to it. He realized that he had been silent for a pretty long time, and that Michael had grabbed his hand. “Anyways, as I was saying, if I die early in some freak accident or something, I’d want to come back.”

“Why?” Michael said, and that one word made Jeremy think more than he’d actually thought in a while. It took him a while to actually think about the question, and come up with an answer.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you, now could I? You’d be lost without me.” Jeremy said in a teasing tone, tapping Michael’s nose affectionately. Michael snorted, and it eased a little of the tension Jeremy had created. He felt his heart swell at the noise.

Michael rolled his eyes, looking up at Jeremy in the firelight. Jeremy could only see his silhouette in his periphery, but he could tell Michael had a huge dorky grin on his face. “You’re my Player Two. Would ghost you play Apocalypse with me?”

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to snort. “Oh, all the time. I would become that girl from the Ring and crawl into the TV just to play video games with you.” Michael poked at Jeremy’s side at that, and Jeremy squirmed a little. He normally hated being touched, but Michael put him at ease, and he knew Jeremy’s boundaries after nearly fourteen years of friendship.

“You haven’t even seen the Ring, you wuss. You only know about that bit from the internet. And that’s not how it works.” Michael pointed out, and Jeremy had to refrain from slapping him upside the head for being a smartass.

“I don’t need to see it,” He said stubbornly. “Besides, you haven’t seen it either. Last time you watched a horror movie alone you called me at three am.” He teased the other boy, running his fingers through Michael’s hair again.

“It was scary, and I was sleep deprived.” Michael protested, looking up at Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled- well, he would say he chuckled, Michael declared it was more of a giggle. “And it was years ago, I was young!”

“You were sixteen!” Jeremy said, a grin spreading across his face. Then it faded, and Jeremy thought over what he had said. “But… if I’m being serious, I’d want to see, y’know, what it was like. If anyone…” He trailed off, one hand stilling in Michael’s hair, the other twining his fingers with Michael’s. The words missed me died in his throat. “Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna die early.” He said with an easy grin on his face. It felt plastered on.

Michael’s fingers felt like an anchor, tethering Jeremy to reality, keeping him from floating away into those thoughts. Jeremy felt Michael sit up and felt a bit disappointed at the loss of his soft hair between his fingers and his head on his lap. Michael turned to him, almost inspecting him in the firelight, before catching his cheek in his hand, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Jeremy closed his eyes, a small smile twitching at his mouth. It only lasted a few seconds, just long enough for Jeremy to melt against Michael’s hand and lips. Michael pulled away, and neither boy spoke for a second. “Don’t worry, be happy.” Michael said with a grin.

Jeremy laughed quietly, leaning his forehead against Michael’s. “You’re a dork, you know that? You don’t just quote Marley after a kiss.”

Michael snorted. “Man, I quote Marley whenever the hell I want.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, but Michael’s gaze and voice softened. “You’re not gonna die early, not on my watch. I won’t let you.” If only he knew how wrong that statement would be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘where is the update of soundwaves and blurred lines’ i hear you ask. i slide away with awkward finger guns because i don’t have an answer. actually, i do, its just sitting in my docs half finished lmao sorry i’ve just got idea block for that story rn.
> 
> hey guys if you want my tumblr is player-two-heere!! feel free to message me story feedback and stuff or ideas or anything, or just for random fan spams
> 
> hope you enjoyed this, loves!!


End file.
